With certain types of exterior building walls, moisture penetration from the outside, generally as a result of rain, can be a problem. For example, with stucco, the moisture can penetrate the stucco to the underlying structure of the wall, creating a potential for leakage and damage to the wall.
The present invention is concerned with a moisture control panel that ameliorates this problem.